


Birthday Blues

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, Louis' Birthday, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixture of prompts where a lot of people bail out on Louis' bday party and just overall tomlinshaw bday flufff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> yaaaay im back :D  
> hint hint nudge nudge kudos and comments make me really happy ;D

“We can invite Hazzy, Liam, Nini, Zee, Gregory, Perrie, Josh…” And Louis continued to rattle off names as Nick watched the sleep ruffled hybrid with pure amusement in his eyes. Louis had woken him up just as the sun was rising with a cry of “my birthday is in two days, Nicky, get up!” And so he did, making himself a cup of tea, milk for Louis, as the kitten-eared boy sat on the counter chattering about plans for his birthday party.

He’s lucky I love him. Nick thought to himself as he watched Louis make a swooping gesture with his hands as he talked, his eyes shining brightly in the dull morning light.

“Nicky, are you even listening?” Louis asked with narrowed eyes, breaking Nick out of his trance.

“Of course I am, kitten.” Nick lied, taking a sip of his tea to hide his smile.

“Uh-huh, so what did I say then?” Louis said calling his bluff, hopping off the counter to stand in front of the lad to glare up at him, his hands on his hips. And dammit when did he get so sassy?

“Saying how much you loved me.” Nick smiled down at him, ruffling his already messy hair.

Louis’ eyes simply narrowed more, his tail flicking irritably behind him and his kitten ears falling flat into his hair.

“Sorry, sorry.” Nick said trying his best not to laugh at the boy, it was just that he looked so cute when he was angry, all fluffed up and on his toes just like, well, a cat. So sue him if he let one little chuckle slip through. “What were you saying, love?”

“Nothing!” Louis huffed dramatically, throwing his arms into the air before stalking off into the living room and collapsing onto the couch.

And Nick rolled his eyes because seriously his boy was the most melodramatic little thing, and Nick voiced as much as he leaned over the back on the couch to tap him on his nose.

“Am not!” Louis hissed, swatting half-heartedly at Nick’s hand.

“Are too!” Nick countered, tickling Louis’ sides and laughing when a surprised giggle escaped Louis’ lips.

“Nicky, stop!” Louis squealed, kicking his legs out as Nick continued to tickle down his sides and over his tummy. “Please!”

“Will you stop being a grouch?”

“Yes!!”

“You promise?”

“Yes, yes I promise!” Louis wheezed, tears streaming down his face from the force of his laughter.

“All you had to do was ask,” Nick said walking around and plopping onto the couch next to him and opening his arms as an invitation that the hybrid accepted with only a slight hesitation.

“So, Lou what did you want to do for your party?” Nick asked after Louis was settled in his lap, his head tucked under Nick’s chin.

“Umm a small one? With pizza and movies?”

“If that’s what you want, babe. I’ll send them all texts later.” Nick mumbled around a yawn, tightening his hold on the kitten eared boy as he shifted them so he was lying on his back with Louis cuddled to his chest.

“Why not now?” Louis whined pushing himself up so he could give Nick his best pout.

“’Cause it’s only…6 in morning and they’ll skin me alive if I wake them up.”

“When we wake up then,” The blue-eyed boy murmured, cuddling back against Nick’s chest with a yawn.

*~*~*

“Nicky, did you text them?” Louis asked from where he was still sprawled across the couch.

“For the hundredth time, love: yes I did.”

“And?”

“And I could check if anyone replied if you got your lovely arse off my phone.”

“Oops….” Louis giggled, sitting up and pulling the phone out from under him before bringing it to Nick who was sat at the island between the living room and kitchen drinking a cup of tea and looking over the newspaper.

“Here, can you please check?”

“Anything for you, Kitten.” Nick said taking the offered phone and pecking the hybrid on the lips.

After he unlocked his phone he scrolled through his new messages, laughing at a text from Pixie before looking through his inbox.

“So, there’s good news and bad news, love. Which one do you want first?”

“Um…” Louis hummed, fiddling anxiously with his tail as worry pooled in his stomach. “Good?”

“It’s alright, babe.” Nick murmured, pulling the hybrid onto his lap and pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “So good news is that everyone replied…”

“Really?” Louis’ kitten ears lifted up happily as he nuzzled into Nick’s neck to hide his smile.

“Yes, but um, not everyone can come, Lou.”

“Oh,” Louis frowned, his eyes focusing on his hands as he wrung them nervously. “Who can’t?”

“Might be easier to say who can.” Nick laughed a tad uneasily before listing off the responses: Zayn and Liam are away visiting Liam’s parents, Josh had a gig, Greg had work but he said Niall could go, Harry said he wouldn’t miss it for the world, and the list went on. Louis’ kitten ears flattened in hair at the news, his bottom lip wobbling as he fought away tears.

“Shh, no need to get upset, love. At least Niall and Haz can come? And my friend Pixie might stop by too.” Nick said quickly in an effort to soothe. And apparently they were the wrong words because a quiet sob escaped the hybrid’s lips as a couple of tears slipped down its face.

“Don’t cry, darling it will all work out, I promise.” Nick murmured, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and pulling him into a hug.

“You sure?” Louis mumbled nuzzling into Nick’s chest, the last of his tears drying up on Nick’s shirt.

“’Course, lovely.” He assured, pressing a feather-light kiss to his forehead. And Nick honestly hoped that he could fulfill his promise.

*~*~*

On the morning of Louis’ birthday Nick got up ridiculously early to make him his favourite breakfast, wanting to have the hybrid start the day with a smile. And to give him his birthday present which…

“Shit, shit, shit,” he grumbled to himself, scanning the kitchen for the small black box that was Louis’ birthday present.

“Fuck,” he groans, face palming himself as he realizes that he left the present where he hid it on the top shelf of their closet, too high for the hybrid to reach and even if it wanted to all Nick stored up there were records which were unappealing to the kitten-eared boy.

He stares at Louis’ cooling breakfast, plated beautifully on a platter, as he contemplated on how to grab the box without waking the hybrid. Just gonna have to go for it, he thought to himself before grabbing the tray and headed for their bedroom. He carefully opened the door, wincing at the groaning sound the door made and check to make sure it hadn’t woken his boy up. With a relieved sigh he set the tray on the bedside table and quietly stalked over to the closet to grab the small black box. He places it carefully onto the tray, popping open the box to display the simple black band.

“Lou, love?” Nick murmured, sitting next to his sleeping form and brushing his fringe from his forehead. “Time to wake up, lovely.”

“Five more minutes, Nicky?” Louis muttered, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. “Please?”

“Well, if you don’t wanna open your birthday present…”

“Nono, I’m up!” Louis protested, pushing himself up into a sitting position and giving the older lad a sleepy, but bright smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Nick said smiling leaning in to give him a kiss. “Happy birthday, babe.”

Louis smiles into their kiss, pulling away to nose at Nick’s jaw line. “Can I have my present now?”

“’Course, love.” Nick laughs, giving him one last kiss before leaning over to grab the tray and setting it onto the hybrid’s lap.

“It might be a little cold, but it’s the thought that counts right?” Nick jokes to hide his nervousness. Biting the inside of his cheek when he sees Louis’ eyes widen as he spots the ring nestled next to the silverware.

“Nicky…” Louis gasps, tears filling his eyes, a hand coming up to cover his gaping mouth.

“It’s not a proper engagement,” Nick rushes out,picking the box up and plucking the sleek black ring out, the small silver scrolls catching the sunlight. “But it’s a promise that you’re mine and only mine to love and to hold and I’m really crappy at this but…”

“Yes!” Louis croaks, launching himself at Nick and letting his tears slip from his eyes. “I love you, Nicky.” He whispers into the older lad’s neck, pulling back to give him a watery smile.

“That’s a relief,” Nick laughs uneasily. “Otherwise this would’ve been a tad awkward.” He slips the ring onto Louis’ ring finger before bringing his hand up and kissing the ring and then presses a lingering kiss to his lips. “And I love you too, Kitten. So much.”

*~*~*

And so what if later that night Louis showed off his ring to their small gathering of friends as they all celebrated Louis’ day.


End file.
